A toy
by aniay
Summary: Blaster finds a suspicious toy-sized boombox, and decides to play. Blaster/Soundwave  Warnings inside.


**A/N:** WOW over two months without posting? Gotta fix that. A little something to make you happy.

Thank you for all your faves, allerts, reviews and attention. It makes my heart grow knowing that someone is reading my fics.

**warnings:** d/s, light dub-con, size-kink, toys.

Written for tfanonkink request betaed by the wonderfull OP of said prompt.

* * *

><p>When Blaster spotted the little blue cassette player in the ark again, his alarms blazed out immediately. He didn't wait for anyone, only charged his canon, aimed and waited.<p>

Nothing happened.

He touched the canon to the device and still nothing happened.

What was wrong with Soundwave?

"Soundwave!"

"BLASTER NO!" He was interrupted by a scream from behind him, and then there came running footsteps, and soon Spike came and shielded the cassette player with his body.

"Spike! It's Soundwave..." Blaster was baffled by the action.

"It's a TOY! Look!" Spike turned around and, taking it in hand, pressed a finger to the back of the player. With a shuffling it turned into Soundwave; really tiny Soundwave.

"I saw many things on earth but this... Why would someone create a Decepticon toy?"

"One word: Profit. Carly bought it for me. It's really awesome, you know..."

Blaster grinned, "I know." And he let Spike leave, the boy humming happily.

It was few days later when Blaster found Spike's toy lying discarded close to the ark. He groaned and picked it up. He would keep the toy for him.

In his quarters he placed the blue player on his desk and went to attend to his own duties. Through the whole time he kept glancing at it. He kept thinking about how Spike had turned the little cassette into a small robot…

…Just to see how detailed the toy was.

For some time he ignored his recurring thoughts, finding other things to do. Like rearranging Eject's ball collection, or dusting off Rewind's collection of data-storage devices.

When he finally ran out of ideas of what to do, he submitted to the idea that plagued his mind.

Blaster sat by his desk and took the player in his hand. With a flick of a finger he transformed the toy into robot mode.

The moment the red visor shone in light, Blaster gasped. Such a minute details... He skimmed his fingers over the rectangular chest, the glass over the toy's cassette compartment—dark, yet showing enough inside. Blaster traced his own compartment thoughtlessly shivering at the touch.

With gentle, yet pressing fingers he mapped the blue toy. Had Soundwave been an Autobot, Blaster mused, he would have given much attention to the other tape deck. Blaster wished it was the real 'Con he was holding and caressing now.

The Autobot lost himself in fantasies of having 'Wave under him, writhing and begging...

No, that would be so out of character for Soundwave. He would struggle and threaten him while his body heated in undeniable arousal.

With the thumb of the hand he was holding the robot in, he hesitantly touched the toy's... No, Soundwave's panel. A bit of pretending never hurt anyone, right? He pressed the buttons gently, each single press causing Blaster himself to shiver, his own buttons tingling.

What was wrong in indulging in harmless fantasies?

With his free hand, Blaster rubbed own panel, the thumb of his other hand against Wave's. And must have imagined the shudder of the toy.

"Oh, Soundwave", Blaster moaned. "You're so hot already."

Surely the toy heated up in his palm. Once again he caressed Soundwave with his fingers, the Decepticon so small in his hand.

"I like you like that, small and helpless and all for me" He raised his hand to his mouth and, with just the tip of his glossa, he licked Soundwave's tiny audio panel, surprisingly tasting electricity.

"Mmm," Blaster hummed and picking Soundwave's hand between his fingers he sucked it inside his mouth. The taste of heated metal was so nice against his sensors.

He left the hand only to lap on the 'Wave's panel greedily, more and more bold in his actions.

Until, when he swirled his glossa frantically where valve would normally be, he tasted lubricant. Weak and barely there but still the taste that had his engine rev and spike press against the codpiece to be released.

He did the math counting the possibilities until coming to the only logical possibility, no matter how improbable it seemed just a moment ago.

It was real Soundwave.

He doubled his efforts, arousal and excitement now doubled by the realization or hope that this supposed toy might have been the real deal.

He flipped 'Wave to his front and arranged his body over his thumb. He licked along the back-strut hungrily, humming while his thumb was constantly moving against the closed panel.

"Mmm, such a pretty toy." Blaster teased feeling tubes inside him twisting with anticipation. "Now be a good robot and open your cover."

He had to figure out something to make 'Wave stop playing a toy.

A stray thought that he might be going too far passed his processor; but then again, 'Wave would fight if he didn't want it, he was sure of that.

He searched his surroundings with roving optics and when he saw a data-pad stylus he grinned. He picked it up and slid the narrow tip between the shoulder and neck plates.

"Come on, I don't want to hurt you, I won't hurt you." He traced the stylus along the seams, surely driving the 'Con crazy.

The robot in his hand was vibrating with energy, armor heated up, charge building under the plating, his systems humming with energy.

Until Blaster stopped caressing with the stylus.

He was sure it confused the 'Con, and then Blaster could see the spinning charge affecting Soundwave.

Once charge starts to build in a mech's circuits it spins madly inside, setting wires on fire, building up until it finds an outlet to explode. Without outlet it slowly drives the mech crazy, processors overheating...

He rubbed his panel again and released his spike. With sparks jumping out at the tips of his fingers he teased his cable letting the staticky whine of overcharged vocalizer out.

"Soundwave..." He whispered as he played with his equipment the voice on his comm made the electricity arc between fingers.

"Query: Con... Continuation not desired?" The mech was stammering, and now visibly writhing in his hand.

"Oh hello, there, Composed One. Open your panel." Blaster directed a warm ex-vent at the miniaturized robot.

"Penetration: not necessary," Soundwave stated, and Blaster cried out as the energy, withdrawn until now, flared against his hand, prompting a rainbow of sensations that he couldn't name. Soundwave continued to thrust his overcharge at him.

"Oh, 'not necessary,' but so pleasurable," Blaster responded. Raising Soundwave to his mouth again, he licked at the closed panel, his glossa swiping up and down mercilessly. Then he slid his tongue along the chest and tongued the closed mask.

He spread the legs of the tiny robot and rubbed the panel again. 'Wave quivered in his hand and finally the click of an opening panel sounded his victory.

Blaster greedily licked the bared components, tasting the lubricant, tasting the arousal; Soundwave vocalizing quietly at every swipe of his glossa.

Blaster picked up the discarded stylus and withdrew his glossa. He stared at Soundwave, appreciating the mech who didn't look like a toy anymore: The red visor was blinking darker and lighter, his whole body quivering in pent-up charge.

Between the deliciously spread legs the open port glistened enticingly. Soundwave was looking at him but the Autobot couldn't have said what 'Con's thoughts were.

Blaster took the blunt end of the stylus between his lips and licked it, Soundwave's focus snapping to his movements, tracking the motion from behind his visor.

Slowly, Blaster moved the stylus between Soundwave legs and placed the tip against the wet valve. The spread thighs quivered against his fingers.

He pushed gently and wave of heat ran through him as Soundwave went rigid in his hand. When he moved it deeper a soft digital whimper followed.

It was so amazing holding his enemy like that, helpless yet willing.

He moved the stylus again, Soundwave's head suddenly trashing in his palm. Then the mask snapped open and loud ex-vent tingled against his hand.

He stilled his actions with the stylus, just watching Soundwave. So pretty, when spread open like that.

"Request... " Soundave's voice without his mask was deeper than Blaster had expected. It rang with a ghostly caress against his audio sensors.

"For?" Blaster whispered back.

There was an embarrassed pause before the Decpticon managed, "M... More."

Blaster smiled and withdrew the stylus, Soundwave crying out. When he pushed it back in the 'Con gave in to soft, quiet moans and whimpers, hands griping Blaster's fingers as he thrust back against every push.

"Such a poor, wanton creature you are," Blaster teased. But Soundwave was beyond either confirming or denying. His energy field fluctuating and body sparking with high voltage made Blaster's own vents catch.

"Overload for me. Let go, I want you to..." Blaster encouraged, and with a digital wail of his failing vocalizer Soundave exploded into overload. Armor conducting the released charge into Blaster, the electricity leapt through every part of the Autobot's body before grounding in his core, before flaring it up and pushing Blaster into his own internal overload.

When Blaster reset his fritzed optics he realized the weight was gone from his hand.

He wanted to look around to see where 'Wave had gone, but something that felt like gun pressed to his helm and he hesitated.

"So, you had your fun and now you're all big again, you're going to kill me?" Blaster stated lightheartedly.

"Killing: inconvenient. Performance: acceptable." The digital voice droned from above him and then Blaster felt a mental touch over his processor.

"So you think I'll just let you go?"

"Expectation: return 'toy' to location found." The Autobot could hear the smirk in Soundwave's voice.

Blaster laughed in response.

"Compliance: highly advised." The mental grip on his processor tightened.

When Blaster was leaving cassette-player Soundwave outside he asked, "How did you know..."

"Telepathy: convenient." Soundwave laughed digitally. And as Laserbeak swooped down to pick the 'Con up and take him back to their base, Blaster realised it was he who had been used by Soundwave, not the other way round.


End file.
